Sentinel and Guide
by The Violent Molly Annice
Summary: David is a Sentinel and Kurt is his Guide. This is their beginning.


A/n: This is Day 5 of the Kurtofsky fest and the prompt was for Au. This is a semi-crossover fic with the television show the Sentinel. If you haven't watched it, don't worry, you don't need to. I didn't either. It is very minor and all of my knowledge of the universe is strictly fandom based. I played around with the laws of that world and I am not following any of them.

However if you have watched and loved the show and hate what I did. I'm sorry.

At the moment it will be marked complete but If anyone likes this fic and this verse wants to write more in it. I will and if you have questions, Please ask me. Thank you

The Beginning

"Mom's stupid," A petulant little Dave grumbled. He did not like clothes. They made his skin itch. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he leaned against his bed. His Mom sometimes forgot that his skin hurt when she used the stuff that was smelly to wash clothes with and sometime got angry about needing to use special stuff because of him.

"Son, your mother is not confortable with nudity," his Dad said, "I understand that you are having trouble controlling your known senses, so, you can stay in your room with as little clothes on as possible. Nevertheless, when walking around the house you must wear some clothes. Even if it is just a wife beater and shorts."

The seven year old pouted, "but I don't want to." Dave couldn't help watch his spirit animal in the corner of his eyes rolling around on the floor chewing its foot. He wanted to grab at it and snuggle it closely but he could not do that in front of his dad. It just wasn't something you did in front of people.

"I know son," His Dad said before kissing his forehead, letting his empathic ability wash over his son with feeling of love and understanding to try sooth his unhappy son before getting up from his son's bed. He quickly tucked his son into bed. "Good night."

"I love you, Dad," Dave told his Dad as his Dad turned off the light.

His Dad smiled and said, "I love you, too," before stepping outside of Dave's room and shutting the door.

Meanwhile across town in another little boy's room of a boy named Kurt Hummel you would find the boy crying. He couldn't really stop crying. His whole body ached from the tears and they still came. He just could feel the pain of the whole household surrounding him and pulling him into this dark space into his head. His Daddy and aunt were hurting. They were trying to help him but they needed to go away because their pain was starting to hurt him physically. Their sadness and pain felt like someone punching him in the heart repeatedly. His grandmother blamed his Daddy and was angry and hurting. Her anger at the loss of her daughter was sharp like knives and he could feel it. The pain was getting so bad that he was thinking about hurting himself to stop the pain but he couldn't do it. He couldn't get any sleep until both his aunt and grandmother left. Now all he had to deal with was his father's pain.

He didn't know how he could explain to them that they needed to go away because their pain was hurting him more than the loss of his mother. His mother was a guide just like him. She would understand the pain he was going through but she died so she could not say anything. Kurt could not say anything either. How does one go about telling their pain was hurting him in such away because of his empathic ability? He just had to lie in his bed and wait for the pain to ease in the household.

Right beside Kurt was his Spirit animal. He could hear it whimper because it being apart of his soul it and his pain were one. He snuggled closer into his pillow on his bed before opening his eyes to look at the wolf puppy beside him. "I want my Mommy." The wolf only cocked his head to the side and stared at him before whimpering. "I want my Sentinel." The puppy licked his nose before getting up and walking through the wall to his backyard.

Dave quickly woke when he felt a change in his room. It wasn't until he felt licking on his face that he opened his eyes to find himself looking at a small wolf puppy staring at him whining. "Hi," Dave whispered to it. This was his guide's spirit familiar. The puppy licked his face more before whining. "Show me where to go." The wolf puppy jumped up and barked walking through the door. Dave pulled on his underwear and followed. His parents would be just mad at him if he walked around naked in the house but they would be down right furious if they found out he walked several miles with out clothes on even if it was still summer. He quietly ran after his Guide's wolf only stopping to put on his shoes.

He quickly and quietly shut the door behind him. His guide needed him. He followed after the wolf as fast as he can and sometimes lost sight of the spirit animal but the creature always back tracked and showed him the way it took him a while to get to where he was going only to finally find the place he knew his Guide was. He could sense his guide and could feel him in the house. "Guide, I'm here come out."

Kurt felt his guide approach and as soon as he felt his guide was close enough he ran for the door of his house to find his Sentinel standing there.

"Hi," both boys said to each other at the same time both staring at each other and feeling for the first time that they were finally at home and in peace. The two quickly flinging themselves at each other in a strong embrace.

"I wish I was here sooner," Dave told Kurt.

"You are here now, Sentinel, I'm Kurt."

Dave shoved his nose deep into Kurt's hair, "Kurt," he mumbled putting a name to the perfect scented boy.

"Your name is Kurt as well," Kurt asked, confused.

"No my name is David," the bigger boy said before resuming his sniffing of Kurt's hair, "You smell amazing." Dave then had a strange thought pop into his head and decided to lick Kurt causing the other boy to giggle, "You also taste amazing and look amazing and feeling amazing. "

"That's because we are made for each other," Kurt informed him feeling his sentinel start to zone out

"Why did you call for me now Guide?"

"I needed you because my mommy died and I miss her but everyone else does to. Everyone is hurting me with out meaning too. I need you to be here to help me focus on something else."

"If I could I would bring your mommy back" Dave told him,

"I just need you to hold me and care for me and protect me and I will do the same for you," Kurt told him, "does that sound good."

"I can do that," Dave whispered into Kurt's hair. Kurt slowly pulled away from the hug.

He then took Dave's hand into his own and pulled the Dave into the house, "Come to bed with me David. Make me feel your protection. It will be like a sleep over."

"Cool," Dave whispered following behind Kurt entering the house to follow him down to Kurt's basement bedroom. They quickly made there way to the bed and Dave wrapped his body around Kurt. He might not be able to push the sad feeling in the house away like his guide could if their wasn't already a connection to the people in it but he can give his guide something to put his attention on. Dave got into he bed and wrapped his body around his Guide trying to shield him from the world around, the two slowly falling into sleep.

The next morning Dave's parent woke up at their normal time of six. Andrea then went to wake her son up because keeping a tight schedule was a good habit only to find him gone. The two then started to freak out. It wasn't like David to wonder off. Andrea Karofsky started searching the house high and low for Dave not knowing where he was. Paul ran down the street calling for his son. This was not like Dave to take off in the middle of the night. He didn't leave a running away letter.

Across town in the Hummel residents, Burt woke up and started to do some quiet cleaning around the house. He let Kurt sleep in because he knew the boy wasn't getting enough sleep because of his empathy and their sadness keeping him awake until he tires himself out. It wasn't until 10 that he went to wake up Kurt that they found out about David being there.

"Who are you," Burt asked Dave."

"I'm Dave and I am Kurt's sentinel," Dave said defiantly.

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"You both are two young to be bonded," Burt snapped.

"You can't break us up," Kurt told him, "it's not allowed. He's my Sentinel and I need him with me forever and ever."

"Like I need him," Dave added in both staring Kurt's Dad down. Burt and the two boys stared at each other for a while before Burt sighed in resignation.

"I wish you two boys had waited until you two are older to meet. Bonds are a lot of hard work and this is a lot stronger bond than marriage is."

"But I needed him now, Daddy," Kurt told his father. Burt sighed into his hand before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I bet you did," Burt said, "too much has been going on around here and the call of the bond is quite steadying. I am just going to say I wish you two met when you both were older. At least 20 before you two met. C'mon lets take your Sentinel home and we will all sort this out there."

Kurt lit up and threw himself at his father, "Thank you daddy."

"But next time tell me when unannounced guest come into the house," Burt said, hugging his son tight.

"I will Daddy," Kurt said snuggling closer. Dave watched for a while.

"You want in on this hug," Burt asked the other boy. Dave nodded his head before flinging himself into the man's arms snuggling more closer to his guide then to Burt, "Now lets get you both clothed and take your sentinel home. But first I need to get your Sentinel phone number so that we can tell his parents he's safe."

Dave flushed, "I'm sure they won't be that worried."

"Kid, any parent worth anything will worry the moment their kid disappears from their bedroom in the middle of the night. By the time they realize you are missing and not near their house is the time they will be calling the police. How long did it take you to get here?"

"I don't know," Dave said, shrugging his shoulders, "It was really long and I walked a really long ways from my house."

"Kid what's your phone number and address," Burt asked, feeling a head ache coming around and hoping that the kid was from town and not from another town all together or a different state or worse from a border town in Canada. He has heard of in the past adult Guides or Sentinels realizing that their other half needed them for a reason and just up and leaving where they lived even if it was way out of the norm for that person. The fact that this was a kid and couldn't just jump onto the next red eye flight out of town or drive to wherever they are heading really puts the kid in a bind. It would mean the kid would have either had taken a ride from a stranger and could have put himself in danger or walked a long way and could have been badly injured. It would also be harder to explain to Dave's parents or the police why he had their son when he should be with the parents. Dave told him both and Burt felt a great amount of relief that the kid didn't up and jump from a whole different part of the world.

As Dave got dressed he called Dave's parents to find that the mother was terrified. Burt quickly went about in telling her his name and calming her down by telling her that her son is safe and sound. That he will be soon on his way once their son dresses and that their sentinel of a son has become bond mates with his son and that they will soon be getting to know each other quite a bit these next years. Something about Dave's mom rubbed him off wrong.

When taking Dave home he found that the house was about several miles away from his house and while a nice walk for an able bodied adult it left Burt in unease as the two boys in the back rambled on about Power Rangers and Pokémon. When he turned into the small Sentinel's street the young sentinel tensed. "Mr. Hummel, do you think my parents will be angry at me?"

"I think they will be furious because of how worried they were," Burt said, "but I don't think you will get into that much trouble."

"Oh," said the boy before lowering himself into his seat.

"Don't worry David. I'll protect you," Kurt told him sounding as serious as any seven year old can, "I'm s'posed to protect you like you are s'posed to protect me."

Yeah," Dave said as they turned into Dave's driveway as Dave's mother ran out the door waiting for them to park, "we'll protect each other from the bad things." She watched from the front porch as the three drive up and stepped out of the car both Kurt and Dave climbing out the back seat behind the driver. As soon as Dave shut the door Dave's mother ran out to meet her son and hugged him fiercely.

"You will never scare me like that again," She told him as she hugged him, "but for the moment you are grounded. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mom," Dave mumbled.

"We were so worried for you," she told him, "we didn't know where you were. What made you think to run off like that?"

"I needed him," Kurt answered her, "I needed him and he came. He is my Sentinel. He is a good Sentinel."

"Yeah, Mom I had to go to him," Dave said before sneezing, "He needed me and I need him too."

"... I see," Andrea said.

"His name's Kurt," Dave said, "and he's my guide. My everything."

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. I'm Andrea Karofsky and you are Burt Hummel if I am correct."

"You are," Burt nodded.

"At the moment my husband is on the his way back. I called his pager to tell him that someone found David. He will most likely be on his way any moment. Would you like to come in so that we can sort this whole mess out?"

"That sounds like a good plan," he said, trying to smile at the woman as they shake hands before shaking her hand. As soon as she turned her back he wiped his hand of her off. Something about the woman was off to Burt and he couldn't help but not like her. He personally that she was wearing too much perfume for someone with a Sentinel for a child. But she also seemed worried about him going missing so she might not know how much Dave can be sensitive about those things. He grew up around Sentinels and Guides and knew that scents can set off a Sentinel and have them break out in hives or have them quickly zone out to a comatose state.

"David go show your guide your toys, the adults need to talk," She told him.

"Want to go play with my action figures," Dave asked Kurt.

"Okay," Kurt said as they took off towards the house holding hands, "can we have a tea party with them."

"Tea party's are for girl's," David said, shrugging. Kurt forced the two to stop.

"I'm not a girl and my Daddy has tea parties with me ALL the time," Kurt informed him.

Dave stopped and stared at him. Burt watched him look his son up and down before the boy said, "You are definitely not a girl."

"So can we?"

"I don't have a tea set," Dave told him, "maybe next time you can bring your own and we can."

"Great," Kurt said, "then I will teach you all the proper etiquette of a tea party."

"Cool," Dave said grinning.

"Those two are going to be a handful," Burt said, chuckling.

"They are but at least they play well together," Andrea said, "Come in I just made some coffee or would you rather tea? We have some Earl Grey."

"Coffee is fine," Burt said as he followed her into the house and sat down.

"How do you take your coffee, Mr. Hummel," Andrea asked as he sat down at their kitchen table.

"Black, thanks," Burt answered. Andrea nodded her head and hummed to herself, just as Paul walked through the door. He walked over to his wife and started asking her questions.

"Is he here? What happened?"

"Paul this is Burt. He brought David home it turned out that David has found his Guide in Burt's son," Andrea told him as she put down both her and Burt's coffee. Paul sighed with relief before pouring himself a cup.

"It's nice to meet you. I wish it was under a less trying situation," Paul told him.

"Beggar's can't be choosers."

"He should have woken us up, I would have happily driven him to meet his guide," Paul said, rubbing his eyes as he sat down.

"The pity is that Kurt wasn't a girl," Andrea said.

"What do you mean by that," Burt asked.

"My wife is very iffy about two people being of the same gender being in an intimate relationship," Burt told him.

"I will get used to the idea," Andrea told him, "I will just have to fight against all that I have learned about homosexuality being wrong. That is all. Let's just hope they choose a platonic bond. I have heard that can be just as successful as sexual."

"I am quite disturbed that here we are talking about our children's sexuality before they even turned 10," Burt said, frowning, "I can tell you this. Those two will most likely end up in a romantic relationship because I can tell my son is most likely gay. I have seen the signs and I have watched your son. He will happily follow Kurt into doing what ever Kurt want to do."

"Well, if you have seen the signs that your son is gay than I can say that he have not had that problem with David," Andrea informed him.

"There is nothing wrong with them falling in love and being together," Burt snapped, "I will happily walk my son down the isle to give him away to his future husband."

"I would, too," Paul said, "if they choose to marry each other. They have my blessing later in life."

"Paul," Andrea said feeling hurt, "since when have you condoned that lifestyle choice."

"Since, I realized that other people's business is not any of my concern."

"Sounds wise," Burt told him.

"Let's put this talk aside for more pressing talk like SG council," Andrea said, "Do we have to inform them of our sons bonding? How do we go about doing that? Do we wait? I mean David has just been tested with a four and they wanted to take him away from us. What are they going to do when they realized that their are two very young children that bonded?"

"Same with Kurt," Burt said, "the only thing that kept them from taking him was that he told them that he wanted to be their when his Mom passed. Now she is gone and they will most likely want to study their bond because this is the youngest bonding in a hundred years when to 10 year olds bonded."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Andrea told him.

"It must be difficult

"Thanks," Burt muttered, "she was taken by cancer but I fear that one day they are going to show up and take him from me."

"I had a cousin taken away because of the council for their own good," Paul nodded, "My aunt and Uncle just now has been able to get in touch with her again. They are trying to connect on new ground but it's difficult."

"Can we wait until they are older to tell the council," Andrea asked, "maybe when the youngest turn 10 or 11?"

"That sounds good," said Burt, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I would say that would be a good plan," Paul agreed.

"But we need to figure out about arrangements with how we are going to raise the kids as this became a three parent operation," Burt said. The three started to slowly break down the schedule. The parents soon decided that in the evening the two would go to a designated parents house one week and the next week the others only on week days to sleep in the same house as the parents that bore them and on weekend. They would sleep over at each other's houses. What they didn't know is that the two were listening in on the conversation.

"What are they saying," Kurt asked.

"They are making a schedule for us to be together," Dave said frowning, "They want to separate us school nights."

"That's not right," Kurt said in anger, "we need to stick together."

"We can't be there for each other ALL the time. What if one of us needs to go potty? Do you want me watching you pee?"

"Ewww, That's gross," Kurt told him, wrinkling his nose.

"I know but for the most part we are going to be together," Dave told him.

"That sounds good," Kurt said, "want to play power Rangers some more?"

"Sure," Dave said, grinning at him. The two ending up playing until Andrea brought the two ham sandwiches and glasses of water for lunch at one. Only to resume playing until 6 when they all sat for dinner made by Paul. The two played until 8 when Burt and Kurt went home because school was the next day. The two not wanting to leave each other sights and having to be pulled apart.

"You need to promise me something David," Andrea said tucking her son in at night.

"What Mom," Dave asked snuggling in with his teddy bear wishing that it were Kurt in his arms instead.

"That your and Kurt's relationship will always be platonic," Andrea said, "if it ever become anything like the relationship between your Daddy and me, I will not be able to love you anymore. So promise me."

"I don't understand," Dave told her.

"I will not be able to love you again," Andrea told him, "I will stop considering you to be my son. So promise me."

"I promise Mom," Dave answered, feeling like he was about to cry.

Andrea smiled at him before kissing him on the forehead, "good boy."

The next day, Kurt and Dave were playing in Kurt's bedroom playing with the tea set because of Dave promising to play tea with Kurt with several of Kurt's action figures and teddy bears and that is when a car drove up the driveway. Dave started listening in

"Burt," one voice said, "we are here for Kurt. We are taking you to court for custody of Kurt. We don't feel that you are a responsible parent of him."

"That's bullshit," he heard Mr. Hummel say.

"Kurt some ladies are at the door," Dave said.

"Yeah my grandma and Aunt," Kurt informed him, "I feel them. They have a lot of pain."

"There trying to take you from your Daddy and me," Dave told him, "they want to take you to California."

"They can't do that. I need you," Kurt said.

"I need you too."

Kurt stared at his tea set, "We should tell them that." Dave nodded before the two ran out of the room to the front door of the House.

"Kurt, Honey would you like to live with your grandmamma and I in California. We live very close-"

"I'm not going," Kurt informed them.

Dave stepped in front of Kurt before saying, "You're not taking my Guide."

"Your Guide," the younger brunette woman asked.

"Yeah, he became my guide last night because he needed me so I came."

"Burt, you let my Grandson bond at this age," his grandmother asked, horrified.

"I couldn't stop it," Burt sighed, "bylaw, we can't get interfere with Sentinel and Guide bonding."

"You knew that we were going to try and take Kurt and now he is bound to some boy and this rat hole of a town," Kurt's aunt said, coldly, "the town my sister died in."

"He's not some boy. He's my Sentinel and he came because I called for him. I need him."

"Honey, you are too young for that kind of commitment."

"We are not," said Dave, "we are old enough. He needed me to protect him now go away your hitting him with your feelings."

"Sentinel's can't feel anything," the grandmother said, "they need a guide to give them those so tell me little boy how do you know if I am hurting my grandchild when you yourself can't feel."

"Get the fuck out of my house," Burt snapped. Kids gaped at Burt's language, "the kid's an innocent child and you have the fucking nerve to bully a child in one of their sanctuaries just because you are not getting your way."

"You are-."

"Don't interrupt. As you know Kurt is a guide and such is an empathy and able to see things that other's can't. He feels our emotions and is very aware of his surroundings. He needs to be aware of people because Dave will need him when he blacks out. At this very moment you both are poison to him. I am trying to keep my pain away from him. I am trying to keep my sadness away from him because I know it hurts him. I am learning techniques to hide my emotions from him for that reason."

"Have you taken this to the Sentinel/Guide council yet," asked Kurt's aunt

"No Marian we haven't," Burt sighed, "it just happened two days ago. We were going to give the kids a break before" "We?"

"The parents of Dave, Kurt's Sentinel and I," Burt said, "Now if that is enough of your questions do I need to call the cops to remove the both of you from my premise?"

"We're leaving," Marian said, "come on, Mom. We will be checking in with the council later this week to see if their bond has been registered."

"Good go," Burt said as the man and two kids watched the woman leave.

"I don't like those women," Dave muttered, "I'm sorry Kurt."

Kurt kissed Dave's cheek, "it's okay. There were being meanies to you."

"You two run a long. I have to call your parents, Dave. I guess plans have changed."

"Will the council try to take us away from our homes," Kurt asked, "I don't want to lose you, Daddy."

"I don't want to live without my Mommy and Daddy," Dave said, "I love them."

"We'll make sure that you both don't get taken away," Burt said, "I promise you that everything will turn out well."

"You promise Daddy," Kurt asked.

"Cross my heart."

"See David," Kurt said, "My daddy promised that we won't be taken away and we won't. Want to go play some more."

"Okay," Dave said.

Burt watched as two walked away holding hands. "Kurt I do have feelings right? What I feel for my parent is real, right?"

"Yep," Kurt said, "My grandma is just a poopy head."

Burt sighed as soon as they were out sight, "as right as usual, Kurt," before going into the kitchen and making his call from the landline.

"Hey, Paul, we have a situation," Burt said, "we will be needing to move our plan up because Kurt's grandmother and aunt found out and they want to fight for custody over Kurt."

"Which would mean that they would also have to fight for Dave as well and they could very well try to steal our kid away from us," Paul said, "I am just glad we have Andrea on our side."

"We'll be needing to tell the council this week," Burt told him, "if we don't Agatha and Marian will be getting the council on their side and make look we are not fit to parent. The worst I see coming from this is us fighting the council and not the council and my in-laws."

Paul groaned, "are the in-laws that bad?"

"They are not the best people in the world," Burt said, "They have a deep hatred for Sentinels."

"This is not good. I'll tell Andrea that we need to move our plan up by three years because of issues on your side."

"Yeah, thanks."

Paul hesitated before asking, "Burt, do you think the council will try to take our kids away from us?"

"I hope not. I promised my kid that they won't and I would hate to break that promise because of a group of older Sentinel and guides thinks it's best for the collective instead of what is best for the kids. I don't even know what they would need two kids for?"

"They would want to study the kids bond. It would be rare to have such a young bonded couple to study plus the two can't really say no because they aren't in a sexual relationship."

"I hate that the kids have to go through this and we can barely keep them safe from the unknowns," Burt muttered, "my wife would know better what to do in this situation. She always knew what to do."

"Your going to do the same think Andrea and I are going to do. The very best that we can."

"Yeah, Thanks Paul," Burt said feeling a little more at ease as they said their good byes, "Come to dinner we'll talk about how we are going to approach the council tomorrow."

"We'll do so. See you then Burt."

"You two Paul," Burt said before hanging up the phone. "You and I both don't want to lose our boys." He sat down at the kitchen table and just thought before putting himself through a meditation exercise he read about on line. Burt thought that all of this meditation stuff was phooey but if it might help him learn to control his emotions around his son he'll use them. It wasn't until a few moments later that he was being poked by his son.

"Daddy, Dave and I are hungry."

"I'll make you to some lunch. How about some hot dogs?"

"Okay," Kurt said grinning at him.

It wasn't until the next day that they went into the Sentinel-Guide Council. It was a large grey stoned building it fit in with the many other gray stone buildings that were in the area. When walking through the lobby had a nice white floor and it had this picture of flowers on one of the walls. Several brown chairs were sitting back to back in the center of the room with a small walkway in between to the front of the desk. The lobby desk was this nice open round desk where several Guides and Sentinels sat, one of the people working there a beautiful Latina brunette woman smiled at them, "Hello, How may I help you? Is there a problem?"

"We are hear to register a bond," Burt said as he read her badge Guide Maribel Lopez.

"Oh," she asked, curiosity etched on her face.

"Our sons, David and Kurt bonded several nights ago," Andrea said pushing the two boys in front of her forward.

Maribel's face showed her shock, "Oh. Are you sure you want to register them that young."

"Lady, we don't want to but we are kind of in a bind," Burt sighed, "This has become the lesser of evils."

"I have a girl at home myself," Maribel told them, "I don't even want to know what the lesser evil is but I know if my baby girl came in here I would be worrying that they'll take her away and if there is a evil out there worse then that I don't want to meet it. I'll tell the councils, the two will be tested and we will go from there."

"Thank you, ma'am," Paul says.

"Please take a seat over there," Maribel tells them, "For what it's worth I hope your kids don't get taken away from you."

"Daddy, are we getting taken away," Kurt asked as he crawled into his Dad's lap.

"I am going to fight these people and make sure you stay with us, Okay," Burt said.

"Mom, I'm scared," David said crawling into his Mom's lap as she wrapped her arms around him, she might be too smelly but she was still his Mom. He grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand. The two boys

"If we are taken away," Dave said, "at least we have each other."

"It's going to be okay," she whispered into his hair as she watched a Guide come out of a room behind the desk, "Paul," she said before nodding towards the woman.

"I see her he muttered, "she's strong." He could feel waves of calmness seem to float off her filling the room, "I rate her a 9 to 10 in strength."

"Excuse me, I am Guide Emily Embers," She said.

"Well this is Burt, I am Andrea, and this is my husband Paul," Andrea Told her, "these our are sons David and Kurt."

The Guide smiles at them, "It's nice to meet you Sentinel David and Guide Kurt. Now Guide Maribel told that you two are registering your bond. That must be really exciting." Both children frowned at her unsure if the woman was trustworthy."

"How does one go about registering a bond," Burt asked, "I always knew that you had to go the center to register it for council but other than that I know nothing."

"Well, we need to check if it is a strong bond," she said noticing the parents hold the children a little tighter, "The children will be fine. It's a simple procedure. We will test their bond and then after we will figure out what to do next."

"How will you test their bond," Burt asked.

"We'll slowly push David here into zone outs on his six main thought of sense, touch, smell, taste, sight and hearing and see how fast Kurt pulls him out of them. We will also have a guide in the room to see if Kurt naturally has a shield around his mind because of David. Just a look over, really."

"Will this hurt either child," Burt asked.

"No it will not hurt either of them," Guide Embers told them, "people do find them a little invasive but no more so than a doctor's exam." Burt nodded his head.

"And after will we get our kids back," asked Paul.

"There is a high plausibility that you will. Times are changing," Guide Embers told them before turning her attention to the children, "hey Sweeties want to come with me."

"No," Kurt said.

"Understandable but we need to do these tests," Embers tells him.

"Do we have to," David asked looking at his own Dad.

"I'm afraid so."

"We're bonded. Why can't they just take our word for it," Kurt asked.

"Everyone has to do it," Guide Embers told them.

"But why?"

The woman floundered for a second before saying; "there isn't much of a reason for it other than to see how bonds differ from other bonds. Some have tried to bond with other not meant to be with them in the past. We're just trying to make sure that doesn't happen as often as it does."

Kurt paused and nodded before getting off his Dad's knee, "come on David." Dave groaned.

"Do we have to," Dave asked the boy as he was pulled off his Mom's knee.

"Yes," Kurt said turning to him, "we need to prove to these Dumbo's that we are bonded and the sooner we do that the sooner we go home and we can marry off my Power Rangers."

"Then can they fight to the death," Dave asked.

Kurt looked thoughtful for a second, "Okay," as they started walking toward the door Guide Embers came from before turning to the woman, "Are you coming?"

Guide Embers looked amused, "You two are certainly a handful." It will take an hour and the council will see you after."

"Can we watch," Andrea asked.

"I am so sorry you can not," Guide Embers answered, "there is so many variable to testing that you might distract the children or the tester which would cause the test to go longer."

"So we will get have to wait here in the lobby," Burt asked frustrated.

"I am so sorry," Guide Embers told them tilting her head trying to show that she was on their side, "but in about an half hour the council will be able to see you and you will all start to talk about what to do from there."

"Thanks you for telling us that," Paul said. Guide Ember then lead both Kurt and David to the door opening and both boys disappearing from their eyes with the knowledge that this could very well be the last time they see their kids.

"And now we wait," Burt said, staring at the door.

Only a half hour later to have Guide Lopez to approach them, "The council will see you now." Three got up from their chairs and follow her into the door that their kids were taken in down a hall that and up an elevator to the 10 floor into a Taupe walled room with a marble floor. In this room was a pew of several rows and in the Back of the room a large seating table that faced the audience with twelve seats. At the right back corner is a door.

"So they are keeping us waiting to intimidate us more," Burt said rolling his eyes before drawling, "Nice." It was than the door in the back of the hall opened up and six guides' and six Sentinels' walked through the door. It wasn't until

"At the moment I see we are testing your children of their bond," said Alpha Guide Alison.

"What is most likely going to happen," Burt asked.

"The most likely option is that the center takes over parenting rights of both David and Kurt with visitation rights added for you. Another option on the table is your selves raise the children, as there is evidence of parents hiding the fact that there are children that have bonded much younger than legally acceptable that of age fourteen later lowered to ten. It would mean the law of the bonding process is not as sound as it was thought of especially when A Sentinel child of fives years of age did travel all the way from Los Angelus to Toronto, Ontario in Canada. What do you say we should do?"

"Please, Let us raise our children. Don't take them away. You yourself said the law doesn't make sense," Andrea said, "and they still do need us and to be they're to teach them to love and to grow as individuals. They need us just as much as they need you. We are their parents but we're not just that we are their guide's in life. Many children learn how to interact from their parents. Please don't take away my son. I love him. He is my heart and soul."

"We understand your pain, Mrs. Karofsky," a Sentinel named Susan Anderson said, "but none of you are Guides and none of you are Sentinels. You won't understand what they are going through."

"Do you have kids," Burt asked. The woman rolled her eyes.

"No, I do not," is all she said.

"But if you did would you want them taken away from you after you raised them for several years even if there is a chance that those other people might be able to do a better job but a part of you knows that they still need you? I know my kid. I know what he needs. If he needs something, he will tell me."

"The same goes for our David," Andrea said as her husband put his hand on her shoulder, "Please they are our children. They need us as much as we need them. Please don't take them away from us."  
The head sentinel nodded his head, "we will talk this over behind closed doors. We will return with our verdict in an hour. You three shall wait here."

Andrea sighed as she sat down in a chair, "we're going to lose our kids, aren't we Paul?"

"I am praying to every deity in the world right now that doesn't happen," Paul says sitting beside her to rub her back.

"We are not going to lose are kids," Burt told her, "if we have to we'll make a break for the border but I am not losing my kid and I am going to go down fighting for your kid too because losing one means losing the other. Do you understand me?"

Andrea laughs bitterly; "Burt we might not agree a lot in the future but I will always have a huge respect for you."

Burt nodded, "thanks, the same goes here. We'll just have to wait and see what we do next." He sat down on the other side of her, "and now we wait." Andrea smiles at him before reaching for Burt's hand and reaching for Paul's before leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. Paul in response leaned his head on her head, his cheek resting on the crown of her head and they waited in silence. They all watched the clock on the wall. Waiting for the verdict that could lead to them all running for the hills. When an hour passed Burt got up and started to pace the room. Fifteen minutes in Andrea was also up and pacing.

"Will you both sit down? You two pacing isn't going to keep our children with us." Both stopped.

Andrea ran her hand through her hair, "Paul how can you keep calm at a time like this?"

"Trust me dear, when I say my heart is moving as fast as a humming bird. I don't want to lose our kids either," he sighed, "I'm stuck in the same boat as the both of you."

The door to the back of the room enters and the eighteen members that make up the council sat down causing Paul to stand beside his wife.

"We have come to our decision," head Sentinel Mark Harris said before being interrupted by Burt.

"And that is."

"Impatient," beside Head Guide and Guide to Mark Harris, Erick Anderson says, "But understandable. You will be able to raise your children." Burt, Andrea and Paul all sigh in relief.

"We will call you in for testing every few months," Head Sentinel Mark Harris said finally after a few seconds of debating, "it is in the interest of the children and every Guide and Sentinel to see how these two do in life. Besides as fun of a hunt it would have been to hunt you three down for the kids even if you could get your kids out of the building. I don't think we need a feral child running around because of harming any of you and with how strong Kurt is in his abilities he could also kill us all."

All three parents stared at the council. They knew that topic could come up. "It's so nice of you to not see us as expendable," Burt added sarcastically, "You are all amazing human beings."

"You will collect your kids from the lobby from Guide Lopez," Sentinel Mark Harris said, his lip twitching in amusement, "Mr. Hummel, I believe I am thankful you are not a Sentinel because if you were I believe I would be out of a job because you would be a formidable enemy."

"I don't need to be a Sentinel to be a threat to you," Burt said, "You just have to get between my boy and me. I might not be as strong as you but if I can I will take anyone down that will hurt my kid." The three walking out of the room and making their way to the lobby where as soon as they stepped out of the elevator they saw their kids. Both kids were quiet and snuggled up to each other. Guide Maribel watching out over them as they drank from sippy cups. They bid her good bye and as they were getting into Burt's truck. Maribel finally asked the question that was on their minds, "What next is going to happen?"

"We will deal with my in-laws and then see what comes next," Burt said, starting the truck, "we just have to wait and see."


End file.
